Life Goes On
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Chapter 1: "Kaito Kuroba, 17 tahun. Pesulap dan murid SMA Beika. Shinichi Kudo, maukah kau menjadi 'pendamping-hidupku-selamanya?" kata Kaito, mukanya mulai memerah. Shinichi lalu teringat 'pesannya' ke KID. Oh, ternyata sang pesulap memang benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Kumpulan oneshoot pendek KaiShin. Kadang saling berkaitan, terkadang tidak.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

**Pairing:** Kaito x Shinichi

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Cerita bisa jadi amat sangat pendek. Typo. Yaoi

**A/N:** Please read and riview ^^ Arigato

**Chapter 1: "Going out"**

SMA Teitan, SMA damai dengan pemandangan 'fans girl' (?) di mana-mana. Yeah, semenjak Shinichi Kudo telah kembali lagi setelah menyelesaikan kasus 'Black Organization', ketenarannya semakin naik. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Shinichi, Heiji pun mengalami nasib yang sama, ah..Bahkan KID juga. Bahkan para polisi, FBI telah mengakui jasa mereka. Tetapi ketenangan itu, menjadi 'bisikan-bisikan' saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda, yang mirip sekali dengan Shinichi Kudo, masuk melewati gerbang SMA dengan seragam SMA Beika-nya.

-srek- seseorang membuka pintu pintu kelas.

"Eh?!"

"Ku- kudo kun ada dua?!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

-brak-

Shinichi menghela napas lelah, sebelum melihat 'tersangka' yang dengan PD-nya menggebrak mejanya. Saat itulah dia melihat mata indigo tajam, mata yang rasanya sangat dia kenal. Tunggu, Shinichi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Oh. Ternyata KID. KID memandangnya dengan penuh 'konflik'. Entah apa yang pencuri gila itu pikirkan.

Sementara itu, Kaito Kuroba yakin bahwa pilihannya adalah benar. Maka dengan sigap dia menarik kerah baju sang detektif. Detektif yang biasanya 'cemerlang' itu terlihat bingung, ah, bagi Kaito itu membuatnya bertambah imut. Tersenyum, sekali 'tarik', banyak keuntungan yang dia dapat. Bibir sang detektif, sungguh lembut, manis sekali, terlebih saat pipinya bersemu merah. Tidak memperdulikan kegaduhan kelas, Kaito 'menjauhkan diri', lalu berjongkok dan dengan sulap 'poof', bunga mawar merah mucul.

"Kaito Kuroba, 17 tahun. Pesulap dan murid SMA Beika. Shinichi Kudo, maukah kau menjadi 'pendamping-hidupku-selamanya'?" kata Kaito, mukanya mulai memerah.

Shinichi lalu teringat 'pesannya' ke KID. Oh, ternyata sang pesulap memang benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Menerima mawar tersebut, Shinichi tersenyum tulus, "Okay. Aku akan menyukainya"

Lalu seluruh kelas segera heboh. Tentu saja. Shinichi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat fansgirlnya mengamuk ke Kaito. Well, sang pesulap lari sekuat tenaga keluar SMA Teitan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**-The end-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Legenda Belia"**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.

**Pairing:** Kaito x Shinichi, friendship, fluffy (?)

**A/N:** Please review ^^ Thank you.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Setiap malam masih terasa mencengkam. Sungguh sang detektif tidak tahu mengapa tetapi bayangan masa lalu serta kekhawatiran akan masa depan membuatnya rapuh setiap malam. Malam ini juga tidak ada bedanya, Shinichi menghela napas. Sang detektif tengah berusaha tidur dengan dua selimut tebal memanjakan 'kehangatan' padanya. Entah hanya karena BO, atau mungkin mentalnya mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit mengingat hubungannya dengan Ran telah lenyap. Ya, sang detektif telah kehilangan sosok wanita setia hangat impiannya. Eh, semua hanya mimpi. Mengenaskan, pikir sang detektif getir. Lalu sosok kegelapan yang dia tunggu datang. Sesungguhnya makhluk kegelapan itu menggunakan pakaian serba 'putih', tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengubah jalan yang dia tempuh.<p>

"Kau datang, KID?" Shinichi mendekap erat selimutnya. Malam ini terlalu dingin.

"Kau meragukanku, Maitantei?" KID mengatakannya dengan nada pelan, tidak senang.

Mau tidak mau, inilah jalan yang mereka tempuh sekarang. Bisa dikatakan semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Semenjak mereka menjatuhkan singgasana BO bersama, ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Sungguh ironis karena keduanya sekarang tidak punya 'kumpulan penjahat' untuk diperangi, melainkan harus memerangi 'diri mereka' sendiri. Tidak bisa merasa tenang, tidak bisa tertawa lepas dan tidak bisa mengubah 'kenyataan' dimana gadis yang mereka suka telah berpaling. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol atau menyedihkan tetapi perasaan bernama 'cinta' adalah sihir terkuat yang mampu membuat orang dengan hati es pun menangis. Tetapi apa yang harus ditangisi sekarang? Semua orang telah berjalan dan berlalu. Mereka sudah 24 tahun, terlihat tegar di luar tetapi rapuh dan keras di dalam, dengan keengganan ke masa depan. Sampai kapan mereka harus bobrok? Keduanya tidak tahu, hanya bisa saling mengisi 'hari' satu sama lain, berusaha saling menabahkan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kudengar ada 'penembak' lain yang mengunjungi heist-mu kemarin," kata Shinichi melihat ke arah lain, "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

KID tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sakit, Maitantei. Aku- ugh.. Kau tahu?" Sungguh KID sudah malas untuk memasang poker face sekarang ini. Sudah 5 tahun 'pertemanan' ini terjalin dan ada saat dimana dia benar-benar bisa membuka 'kedoknya' sendiri.

"Hm?" Suara sang detektif sudah mulai gemetaran. Man, he is so cold!

"Aku kesepian dan khawatir dengan banyak hal. Maaf kalau kali ini aku terlihat begitu lemah, Shinichi," kata KID dalam pelannya malam. Waktu entah kenapa terasa lama dan udara semakin terasa berat untuk dihirup, "Aku ingin, bukan, tetapi saat ingin membuka semua topeng ini dan menunjukkan diriku sebenarnya padamu. Tetapi-"

Kemudian tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Shinichi menarik tangan KID kuat. Sang pesulap terkejut karena tidak membanyangkan 'ini' adalah reaksi sang detektif yang akan dia dapat. Tetapi setidaknya KID merasa hangat. Ah tidak hanya dia, Shinichi juga merasakan hal yang sama. KID tersenyum dan membiarkan sang detektif memeluknya. Yeah, kalau posisi dimana KID menindihnya serta tangan detektif yang melingkar di tubuhnya bisa dikatakan sebagai pelukan.

"Baka. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Hey, itu bagianku. Kau cukup berbuat onar dengan tawa psycho itu. Kita akan bertahan, KID," kata Shinichi sambil membelai rambut KID.

KID tersenyum lalu memeluk balik sang detektif. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak perlah diperlakukan seperti ini. Seolah dia seseorang yang berharga dan diharapkan. Buka Cuma seorang kriminal dengan topeng kegembiraan, "Shinichi, hiduplah bersamaku."

Shinichi tertegun lalu mengerjapkan mata, heran, "Kau punya rumah?"

"Yak! Jangan menghinaku, Maitantei," kata KID cemberut, lalu duduk kembali, melihat ke arah Shinichi. Okay, sesungguhnya dia segera merindukan kehangatan itu lagi. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang cukup bisa menghidupi kita berdua."

Shinichi tertawa pelan, lalu duduk dan bersandar ke tempat tidur, "Apa ini, KID? Kau melamarku."

KID tersenyum, lalu mendekat ke arah sang detektif, menyandarkan hadinya di pundak Shinichi, "Aku mencintaimu, tetapi tidak sebegitu dalamnya, Shinichi. Aku memberikan penawaran lebih baik. Aku mengajakmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selama aku bernapas. Di depanmu, aku tidak harus memasang topeng kuat dan ceria itu. Di depanmu, aku bisa tahu apa tujuanku hidup sekarang. Pandora seakan mitos. Snake, Spider, semua anggota BO sudah di balik jeruji besi. Lalu apa kita sekarang? Setiap hari aku melihatmu kehilangan cahaya indah matamu. Setiap hari aku harus khawatir akan hari esok. Setiap saat aku harus menyelinap masuk ke rumahmu, ke kantormu, ke manapun kau pergi, untuk memastikan bahwa detektif kesukaanku baik-baiknya. Tanpa sadar, duniaku sekarang terpusat olehmu. Tujuan setiap napasku, hanya untuk berharap melihat dirimu yang melihat diriku sebenarnya. Sadar tidak sadar, semua candaan kasarmu dan perhatian serta kesebaran yang kau berikan, telah membuatku semakin terbutakan dengan 'apa' aku yang sekarang. Hm, lalu kau tahu apa aku yang sekarang? Aku hanya sesosok pencuri bijak yang tengah jatuh ke pelukan seorang penegak hukum."

Shinichi membeku, diam dan perlahan-lahan menutup mata. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka belum 'move on' dari gadis yang mereka suka. Lalu apa ini? Lalu apa perasaan bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Perasaan walau jika pun bersama KID berarti adalah kesalahan, maka sang detektif tidak keberatan untuk salah kali ini.

"Baiklah, KID," kata Shinichi pelan lalu tersenyum.

Apa ini? Rasanya dia memberikan dirinya ke sebuah 'legenda misteri' yang entah kapan bersembunyi. KID tersenyum, tersenyum di dalam gelapnya ruangan ini dan memastikan sang detektif tidak melihatnya. Karena apa? Karena dia KID, legenda ayah yang diteruskan padanya. Maka legenda haruslah jadi legenda. Legenda yang selalu meninggalkan tanda tanya itu hanya mitos belaka atau sebuanya fakta nyata. Lalu apa artinya legenda itu sendiri saat sang detektif menyerahkan diri padanya? Sadar tidak sadar, makan sang detektif juga akan menjadi legenda dalam sosok 'belia'.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sekarang di fandom DCMK indo sudah mulai banyak fanfic KaiShin, setidaknya mengurangi harus baca . Sesungguhnya membaca fanfic tidak masalah, tetapi kadang ingin dalam indo juga. Btw.. Apa sebenarnya harus ditulis di A/N? Ah, gomen. Aku tidak pandai bicara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:** "Pefect Love"**

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Typo. Tidak punya beta-reader.

**A/N:** Please review ^^ Arigato buat review nya. Mau saya sih, bisa aktif terus membuat cerita sekaligus mengasah 'kemampuan'.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Semua tidak bisa berakhir dengan seperti ini. Tidak boleh. Conan terus berlari menelusuri tangga-tangga untuk menuju roof salah satu gedung tua di Beika. Conan membuang 'kaca mata'nya hanya untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang sulit dia bendung. Kaki kecilnya telah capek berlari, tetapi hanya dengan berlarilah dia akan menemukan orang yang dia percaya. Orang yang bersumpah 'janji pernikahan' dengannya. –BRAK- Conan membuka pintu roof untuk menemukan seseorang yang sudah 'menyeringai' ke arah pintu.<p>

"BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Conan mendekati sosok KID yang memiliki noda merah darah di pahanya.

KID berjongkok saat Conan sudah dekat dengannya, menyeimbangi tinggi 'suami'nya, "Menepati janji. Hanya itu."

* * *

><p>-3 hari sebelumnya-<p>

Semua terasa sempurna untuk dua jiwa yang baru bebas akan 'kebohongan'. Mereka merasa 'bersih' walau kotor. Conan tersenyum pahit sambil berusaha menceritakan kepada Kaito bahwa dia telah berhasil jujur kepada Ran. Kaito sendiri hanya mampu memberikan tepukan pundak pada sang detektif, kemudian menceritakan tentang kejujurannya kepada Aoko. Aneh, mereka telah berbohong bertahun-tahun. Kebohongan hingga Ran menemukan orang lain, begitu juga Aoko. Hingga 'Takdir' menertawakan mereka saat kedua orang yang 'dulu' adalah dambaan hati mereka, secara tiba-tiba mengumumkan pada mereka bahwa mereka akan segera menikah. Hari ini hari dimana Aoko dan Ran akan menikah dengan lelaki yang mereka 'cinta'. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Conan dan Kaito menceritakan 'kebenaran' sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Hari adalah saksi dimana 'sahabat' mereka mengusir mereka dari acara pernikahan di depan semua orang. Great.

"Tapi apa boleh buat," kata Conan sambil membuka kaca matanya, "Lalu dia memandang Kaito, yang tengah duduk di bukit pinggir kota bersamanya, "Aku sudah 14 tahun."

Kaito tersenyum lalu melihat Conan, memperhatikannya, "Kasihan selaki. Harusnya 24 tahun."

"Brengsek," kata Conan mendengus kesal tetapi kemudia tertawa, "Aku iri dengan mereka."

Mengerjapkan mata heran, Kaito lalu berbaring di rerumputan yang lembut, "Kenapa, Maitantei? Mereka mendapatkan cinta? Apakah cintaku tidak cukup untukmu?"

Conan ikutan berbaring sejajar dengan Kaito, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa jika mereka berbaring seperti ini, tangan kecilnya tidak sanggup menggapai tangan Kaito. Hubungan ini menggelikan? Conan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana 'KID' bisa bertahan dengan anggapan mirip 'Pedopil' selama 6 tahun. Setidaknya hubungan mereka dirahasiakan.

"Tidak. Aku iri dengan 'pernikahan' yang bisa mereka jalani, Kai," lalu 'Shinichi' menutup matanya pelan. Berusaha merasakan kedamaian saat lembutnya angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Then,"-

"Hm?"

"Would you like to marry me now, Shinichi Kudo?"

Shinichi sontak membuka mata, lalu melihat Kaito sudah duduk, menatap sang detektif dalam. Kemudian Shinichi melihat 'cincin dari bunga' yang dibuat oleh sang pesulap. Pesulap yang terlihat malu-malu. Sungguh aneh, sebab biasanya dia bukan orang pemalu, tetapi justru 'memalukan' dengan tawa psycho (?). Tetapi Shinichi sendiri merasakan 'keanehan' pada kelogisannya. Kenapa semua terasa akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa semua yang terjadi seolah tidak berarti asal ada Kaito Kuroba di sampingnya? Kenapa semua terasa tidak penting asal Kaito tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan tulus padanya?

Shinichi duduk lalu menarik lengan baju Kaito, hingga Kaito lebih menunduk, kemudian sang detektif mencium pipi pesulap tersebut, "I'd love to, Kai. Tetapi aku tidak mau cincin yang mudah 'hancur' hanya dengan jalannya waktu."

Pipi Kaito merona, lalu membuat sang detektif duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya erat lalu tertawa, "Haha. Yeah. Ayo kita gabungkan uang kita, Shinichi Kuroba."

Muka sang detektif ikutan merona, "Yak! Kenapa Shinichi Kuroba? Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi Kaito Kudo-"

Napas Shinichi seakan terhenti saat bibir sang pesulap menentuh bibirnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman tersebut. Panggil dirinya 'gila' tetapi seakan-akan, di bawah seminya pohon sakura ini, seakan-akan ada seorang pastur yang mengatakan 'saatnya sang pempelai pria mencium pasangannya'. Disusul kehangatan dan kedamaian di dalam dada. Di sisi lain, Kaito tahu munkin dia sudah gila. Sebab tidak mungkin dia mendengar 'suara musik, suara sorakan selamat' di bukit yang sunyi bersama sang detektif, dirinya merasa semuanya nyata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sebab sang detektif akan selalu mempercainya dan mampu melihat 'sosok asli Kaito Kurob' dibalik poker face ajaran ayahnya. Apakah ini pernikahan? Haha, batin Kaito tertawa kecil. Lalu dirinya apa? Seorang gentleman yang hanya bisa melamar seperti ini. Yeah. Keduanya tahu semuanya terbatas. Keterbatasan umur 'kelayakan', keterbatasan 'dukungan-

"Uangnya hanya segini, Maitantei. Aku baru saja lulus dan mulai bekerja. Ck. Cincin pernikahan kita akan amat sangat biasa saja," kata Kaito sedikit kesal karena 'kemiskinan'nya. Okay, orang tua dia kaya. Tetapi dia tidak mau membeli cincin dengan uang mereka.

Shinichi hanya tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa, Kai. Aku masih punya tabungan di celengan."

Keduanya lalu mengumpulkan 'uang recehan' tabungan Shinichi dan menambahkan dengan tabungan uang Kaito. Mereka pergi ke toko emas terdekat dan hanya bisa tertawa saat mendapatkan cincin pernikahan 'murah' mereka. Bergandengan tangan, keduanya ke luar dari toko emas menuju salah satu gang sepi. Sang pesulap berjokok lalu memasangkan cicin tersebut ke jari manis kecil Shinichi. Berusaha menahan tangis bahagia, Shinichi memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kaito. Hey, ini tidak semupura dilihat dari berbagai sisi dunia, tetapi kenapa ini sempurna di mata hati mereka? Keduanya tidak tahu, tetapi cukup menikmati 'hari sakral itu'. 10 mei. Hari sakral pernikahan mereka.

-end of flashback-

* * *

><p>Shinichi menatap getir pada 'suaminya' hingga membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan roof tetapi terhenti saat suara langkah kaki pelan itu mendekatinya. Dengan insting detektifnya, Shinichi amat sangat bisa menyadari bahwa KID berjalan ke arahnya secara hati-hati agar tidak jatuh akibat luka tembat yang dia alami. Sang detektif menelan ludah berat dengan kekhawatiran sangat, lalu berbalik untuk mendapatkan sang pesulap telah berjongkok di depannya.<p>

KID tersenyum tulus, lalu menggenggam tangan orang dia cinta, kemudian menyisipkan 'cincin' baru di samping cincin pernikahan mereka, kemudian menyadari mata itu. Hey, Shinichi selalu saja bisa bicara lebih keras dengan matanya. Mata penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah untuk apa? KID tersenyum lalu mencium lembut bibir sang detektif, "Janjiku pada Tousan telah terpenuhi. Cincin pandora yang abadi selama. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkannya. Cincin yang memancarkan kerja keras kami berdua. Cincin kesetiaan kami pada harapan. Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau memilikinya, Maitantei. Maka aku, Kaitou KID, akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku padamu selamanya."

"K-KID-" Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tidak! KID harus mengembalikan semua barang curiannya, kan? Dia tidak boleh mengotori namanya!

"Aku tidak keberatan, Maitantei. Aku pencuri, kan?" KID membelai rambut sang detektif lembut, "Polisi dan para fans ku tahu bahwa hari dimana aku benar-benar mencuri pasti akan datang."

"Kenapa, Kaito? Kau tidak perlu-"

"Maitantei, I love you. Kaito Kuroba loves you too. We both love you. Can you feel that? Walau kami sama, kami berbeda. Kaito telah memberikan hidupnya padamu. Tetapi KID tetaplah kebebasan, hingga sekarang, kami pada posisi yang sama," kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, KID bisa tersenyum yang 'mirip' dengan senyum ketulusan Kaito Kuroba.

Shinichi mencium pipi sang pesulap, lalu memeluknya erat, "Hey, aku tidak mau merampas kebebasanmu, KID. Dan terimakasih telah memenuhi janjimu walau dengan keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'."

"Hm" KID memberikan balasan pelukan, "Yeah. I'm home, Shin chan. You are my home. Aku akan selalu pulang dengan selamat."

"Harusnya tanpa luka sedikitpun."

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Shin chan."

"Because I love you, Baka."

"I know. I love you as much."

Tidak peduli bagaimana jalan takdir kegelapan maupun cahaya yang harus mereka tempuh, keduanya tetap merasakan 'kesempurnaan abadi'. Janggalkan? Tidak juga, karena di bawah sinar rembulan ini adalah saksi kesempurnaan cinta keduanya.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan 'Call it Planned Marriage' (English fanfic) lalu bisa konsen menyelesaikan ff KaiShin bersambung saya yang indo. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, saya akui ff KaiShin indo bersambung saya (Pandora: Ceritakan Fakta) itu konsepnya tidak matang, kurang matah, entahlah sama saja #Plakk. Berbeda dengan Call it Planned Marriage. Gomen, malah curhat. Arigato buat support dan review nya. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **"Bawa aku dengan Mu"**

**Warning: **GJ, Typo, Yaoi

**Pairing: **Kaito x Shinichi

**A/N: **Apa kalian ingin kuliah di kedokteran atau kesehatan? Silahkan berjuang dan berpikir matang-matang. Please riview ^^ Arigato

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang berubah dengan suasana ini. Kekekalan abadi dimana dunia seakan catur permainan semata. Polisi bagaiakan papan catur yang dia, sosok berbaju putih, itu mainkan dengan trik nya. KID tidak berubah, huh? Ah, mungkin dia berubah hanya saja sang detektif hebat atau Shinichi Kudo tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Walau demikian, setelah bertahun-tahun, permainan mereka tetap lah sama dengan keanehan bahwa sang detektif tidak pernah bosan.<p>

Amat berbeda dengan kehidupan 'pribadi' sang detektif. Shinichi telah bosan dan 'membosankan'. Semua kasus pembunuhan seakan mengandung pola sama. Serta kelelahan akan semua kepahitan setiap keluarga korban. Semua pola sama hingga dia pun menjadi kebosanan itu sendiri sampai Ran meninggalkannya. Kemudian disisa-sisa kepingan yang tersisa, Shinichi pun berlari ke arah Shiho hanya untuk mengetahui dia telah terlambat. Sebentar lagi Shiho akan menjadi milik orang lain. Lalu sekarang apa yang tersisa untuknya? Kebosanan dan kepahitan akan hidupnya. Ah, setidaknya di sini dia tidak bosan.

"Oh, Maitantei! Aku tersanjung akan setiap kehadiranmu," KID menyeringai, mata arogan yang memancarkan 'kekosongan emosi'.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepala lalu mendekati sang pesulap, "Hey, apa kau punya pekerjaan mapan selain pencuri psycho penggoda wanita?"

KID terdiam, tidak memberikan perubahan ekspresi berarti. Sungguh sulit dibaca. Hingga sang pesulap mulai tertawa, "Well pekerjaanku ini cukup bagus, Maitantei. Kau melukai harga diri this humble thief." Lalu sang pesulap memenuhi tantangan 'jarak' sang detektif dengan berjalan mendekati sang detektif.

Shinichi berhenti lalu tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah jadi polisi selama 1 bulan."

"Oh," kata KID datar tetap mendekati sang detektif, semakin dekat.

"Hanya untuk tahu kebusukan orang-orang di sana," sang detektif tertegun saat jarak mereka hanya 30 cm, terlalu dekat, "Aku lelah bekerja, KID."

KID tertawa, anehnya itu tertawa lega, lalu segera berjokok layaknya gentleman, "Well-"

"Bawa aku dengan mu," kata Shinichi pelan, dengan kebimbangan yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

"Shinichi," kata KID dengan nada bisa. Ya, nada tanpa ke-aroganan, tanpa candaan hingga membuat sang detektif tertegun dan sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah 'mencoba' mengenal sosok KID lebih dalam, "The pleasure is mine."

**The end**


End file.
